


Backstage

by Lady_Harken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: A pre-live makeup session ends up going to places.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas/gifts).



Before every live they performed came one of Mika's favorite moments. Preparing to perform made him extremely nervous, of course, but before they would step on the stage also meant he got to sit still while Shu put makeup on him.

He sat in a chair, clad in full Valkyrie stage outfit - with a towel around his shoulders to make sure nothing got dirty while Shu applied the makeup - in front of the dressing table with a large mirror on it. The mirror had no use currently though, as Mika sat sideways to the mirror with Shu sitting on a smaller stool on his side, with a brush in his hand currently, carefully adding finishing touches with powder base on Mika's face.

Shu appeared more annoyed than usual and muttered something about the lighting being horrible for the second or third time, but Mika didn't mind the fact that the room had somewhat bad lighting. It happened to mean Shu leaned closer to him than usual and stared at him so intensely. Those sharp eyes looked only at him, and if anything brought Mika absolute joy, this was it.

"Your face is flushed," Shu stated, seeming even more annoyed. "This, on top of everything else. I should never have agreed to perform here." He picked up the brush again to fix the makeup on Mika's cheeks, and Mika closed his eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the feeling of Shu softly pressing the brush against his face. The powder had a bit of an odd smell, making Mika wonder if this was the brand Shu usually used. Maybe it just was that he wasn't smart enough to notice a difference? Either way, Shu was being even more thorough with it than usual, and he opened his eyes and watched him work, so very focused.

The brush left his face and Shu leaned away, carefully placing the brush away and picking up eyeliner instead. "Hold still," he instructed, not that Mika didn't do so automatically. A routine this might've been, but one Mika loved, and he sat perfectly still, closed his eyes and allowed Shu to do whatever he needed to do. The precise pen strokes made him feel a bit ticklish as Shu applied it, but he quite liked it.

Perhaps it was the bad lighting, but Shu was leaning so close to check on his work and studying Mika's face so near to him that he could almost feel the warmth of his skin, and could feel Shu's light breath as he mumbled something in French under his breath and moved on to perfect his work. His fingertips brushed over Mika's skin, then found his jaw and raised his face a little, and Mika had to struggle to not tremble. It was just makeup, nothing out of ordinary, and Shu did this all the time, but the closeness and the way Shu kept looking at him so closely made him feel like heaven.

Made him feel some other things too, he had to quietly admit, as that heat was quick to concentrate on his crotch. Shu didn't notice at least and just moved away a little, staring at him straight in the eyes and causing a silly grin to rise to Mika's lips. He parted his lips to take a breath and to say something, but Shu had already moved on. "Stay just like that," he ordered, holding up lip gloss. "Still need a little bit of this, and..."

Mika was quick to comply and sat still as Shu added the finishing touches. Just enough to highlight the best parts, not too much, Shu had said. There was no point messing with perfection or something, not that Mika knew exactly what he meant by that, since he considered himself far from perfect.

Now Shu, on the other hand, was always perfect, and Mika found himself thinking to the sight a little earlier, as Shu had put on his own makeup first. He had been staring deep into the mirror, displeased at the bad lighting, but to just watch him like that... Mika caught himself and took a deep breath. The earlier arousal hadn't gone anywhere yet, and thoughts like this were just making it worse. The fact that Shu was examining the lip gloss so close that Mika was really hoping for a kiss certainly didn't help.

If only. Shu pulled away after a moment and stood up. "If this pitiful lighting ruins my work and the performance, I will be most displeased," he muttered, taking the towel from Mika and folding it away. "What a horrible backstage. Why did I agree to this..." Mika just smiled, knowing the answer - because even Shu couldn't say no to Anzu, who had arranged the performance for them. Besides, it paid well, and their unit needed the funds.

Anxious or not, Mika took a deep breath and stood up. There were still some preparations to do before they would perform, and he really needed to make sure everything was perfect. He straightened his outfit, then paused, finding Shu staring at him. "Somethin' the matter, Mentor? Do I not look..."

"That," Shu cut in, pointing at Mika's crotch and causing his face to turn flushed again, not that it probably showed from under the makeup. He had almost forgotten about his little issue. Almost. "This won't do at all," Shu continued. "We only have half an hour until the live, and even though that might be enough for you to calm down... Non! This could affect your performance, and we can't have that."

"Nn? Really sorry, Mentor, I couldn't help it, what with ya so close and..." Mika didn't get to continue, as Shu pressed a finger over his lips and pushed him back towards the chair. Mika sat back down obediently, wondering what now.

Shu sat back down as well, though this time he situated himself behind Mika's chair. "Quiet. This is my responsibility anyway." He glanced around, not that anyone was going to enter the dressing room when they were still getting ready. "Don't move, and stay quiet," he murmured. "And keep your hands where they are," he continued, brushing his hand over Mika's, gripping the sides of the chair. "The last thing that's needed now is either the costume or your makeup getting ruined." Shu took a couple of pieces of tissue from the table then set to work to open Mika's pants with some effort.

All this was definitely not helping Mika to calm down, but he didn't dare to move an inch. Shu finished his preparations soon, which pretty much consisted on getting the tissues into Mika's pants to keep him from messing his clothes. "I will take care of this now," Shu whispered, dangerously close to Mika's ear and only adding to his arousal. "Keep quiet, and-" he cut himself off, stopping to look at Mika's dimly lit image on the mirror.

Mika blinked and looked as well, finding himself mesmerized the second he realized what he was looking at. There was something quite captivating in the way the mirror showed him, with his costume on and everything, and then there was Shu, staring at that same image over his shoulder.

"Yes, good. Stay still, and keep your eyes in the mirror," Shu finished his previous sentence, sticking his hand deeper into Mika's pants. A gasp escaped from Mika's lips as Shu wrapped his fingers around his erection. Even with the tissues there, the touch was very much Shu's. Those skilled fingers, knowing exactly where to touch and how much to vary the pressure, and Mika knew that the situation considered, he wasn't going to be able to take too much.

As much as he would've wanted to press himself against Shu's hand, Mika stayed put - and as much as he wanted to close his eyes, he couldn't, not with the sight reflected from the mirror. Shu was watching him, his narrowed eyes scanning every detail - watching him so closely, Mika thought, forcing himself to take controlled breaths. He wanted to raise his hand to his lips to make sure he stayed quiet, but that might've messed his makeup, and above all, it would've ruined that perfect image in the mirror, as embarrassing as it was.

"Ah... Nn..." Mika caught himself making sounds and took another deep breath. Shu's fingers did their work, skillful and precise, and Mika didn't mind if this was a bit of a torment. Shu was a demanding lover, but being the partner of someone of such perfection had taught him patience. Mika considered it a privilege; not just anyone was good enough for his Mentor, and he was proud of being the one whom Shu wanted.

Even if it was the mirrored image they were both looking at, Shu was looking at _him_ , the plain thought of Shu focusing only on him made him even more aroused. There was something in Shu's gaze, like he found satisfaction in what he was looking at. Mika found himself smiling at that, not that he could really concentrate on anything, he found a second later. He really, really needed to finish, but he also wanted it to last as long as possible.

Another gasp left his lips as Shu leaned in a bit to nibble on his earlobe, for a fleeting moment. That moment passed and Shu caught himself from doing so and pulled away, but for that moment, Mika had felt how much Shu wanted to do more. From Shu's touch, as the pace of the skilled strokes increased, Mika could tell he wanted something else, wanted to see more. They were on a time limit though, and while all this made him want to push Shu down to the floor and go for more, he couldn't.

"Kagehira. You're..." Shu mumbled, pausing to catch his breath, like he needed to calm down himself. "Trembling," he finished. The reflection on the mirror looked a tiny bit bothered for a moment before it was back to the perfect composed Shu, and Mika nodded his head slightly, clenching his teeth to keep quiet. Was he trembling? He wasn't sure, but the way Shu looked at their reflection and the way Shu touched him; either of these alone would've been enough to make him shiver, and the combination definitely was too much.

The mirrored image of himself sitting there, with an expression that was mixture of being embarrassed, excited and wanting this so badly. Shu, watching him over his shoulder, his gaze so sharp and so intense. Shu's breath was warm, and Mika could feel it against his neck. He really was trembling, he realized as he gripped the sides of his seat harder, needing the support. He didn't dare to look away, or look down; Shu's hand was still working on him, so determined and somehow wanting it as much as Mika wanted it.

"I... wanna... Mentor, ah..." Mika couldn't finish, and he tensed up under the touches, closing his eyes on the last second as Shu continued his strokes. It hadn't been longer than a few minutes, maybe; he wasn't sure as he had completely lost track of time. The release hit him so hard that he felt his mind going completely blank for a moment, and he slumped against the chair, spent. 

Shu's touch had left him, he realized as he opened his eyes. Shu had also cleaned him already, fixed his clothes and was currently standing behind him, looking at him in the mirror.

"This'll do for now. We..." Shu cleared his throat. "Take care of any other issues when we're done and get back home," he continued, turning away.

Mika could've sworn he had caught Shu's face turning red as well, but this wasn't a good time to bring it up. This 'taking care of any other issues' part had him curious, but whatever Shu was implying, he was more than happy to.

After the live, though. That was the most important thing right now, and with Shu doing so much for him, he was determined to make it a great success.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Eley tweet along the lines of “I hope theres enstars porn as present” about her b-day and I already had this idea I was supposed to write at some point SO it had to happen.


End file.
